1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sharpening stones and more particularly pertains to a new terra cotta sharpening block for sharpening edged objects such as knives, tools, and scissors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sharpening stones is known in the prior art. More specifically, sharpening stones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have beer n developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,534; U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,642; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,095; U.S. Pat. No. 740,118; U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,066; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,050.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new terra cotta sharpening block. The inventive device includes a block with first and second faces, a pair of ends, and a pair of sides extending between the ends of the block. The block comprises a terra cotta material.
In these respects, the terra cotta sharpening block according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sharpening edged objects such as knives, tools, and scissors.